lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 818
Report #818 Skillset: Skill: Anatine Org: Cacophony Status: Completed Apr 2012 Furies' Decision: We will add a new skill to Discipline, low down, which enables attacking yourself. Problem: Having no way to test affects of skills on yourself leads to bothering friends or maiming or killing novices. With the introduction of stratagems this is even more important to ensure you got the syntax correct. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Allow anatine to let you target yourself again 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Make some other mechanism to acomplish what anatine used to Player Comments: ---on 4/6 @ 22:01 writes: How do you propose to fix the tattoo problem? ---on 4/7 @ 01:04 writes: Perhaps getting inked could force you to occasionally emote something that would break the process if you are doing it to yourself. Anything that doesn't include a blanket block to targeting yourself would be fine. ---on 4/8 @ 07:38 writes: I would actually suggest just allowing self-inking, but perhaps have it dramatically slowed (i.e. 2-4x slower...? so that it's much preferable to find another tattooist, but so the skillset isn't useless for you if you can't find another tattooist to help you) ---on 4/8 @ 15:43 writes: Some way to test attacks on yourself would be great, be it restoring anatines effect, or some other thing. ---on 4/8 @ 23:42 writes: If need be, the flavour of tattooing seems EASILY adaptable to allow tattooing yourself, and I can't think of any mechanical reason it shouldn't be allowed. ---on 4/9 @ 17:06 writes: I find myself in favour of this report, although would ask for a solution 3 to be made available, if possible? How about a common skill that will provide this functionality? Finally, whilst deviating somewhat, I find myself in agreement with Enya on the self-tattooing. Why this is not possible is frankly beyond me ---on 4/11 @ 18:08 writes: Anatine made for easy and controllable testing, so I would also like to see it returned. Supported. ---on 4/12 @ 18:34 writes: Happy with either solution. ---on 4/12 @ 22:37 writes: There was once an old idea floating around that guilds acquire battle dummies to practice upon. From what I remember, this was not feasible, as it would basically require a "dummy player" account to serve as target practice. Though, it stands to propose this idea once again. Rather than have anatine produce that self-target, can guilds "purchase" practice targets so we can hone syntax outside of the battlefield? ---on 4/13 @ 05:03 writes: Would be happy with either solution...agree with Enya, can they maybe at least be able to tattoo regions they could reasonably reach? The back might be hard to do, but hands and legs and such shouldn't be too out there. ---on 4/13 @ 07:18 writes: Whilst the dummy idea sounds excellent in nature and would be a most welcomed addition, this has been attempted several times in the other games. The short of it is that the script required to run the dummies requires far too much work to both write and maintain. (Read: Buggy) - Far too much work when reinstating anatine would do the job much easier. ---on 4/14 @ 05:02 writes: Why not just allow aggressive skills to be used on yourself while clumsy, then consider tattooing as non-aggressive. This seems to solve the problem and there's already code that accomplishes similar objectives ---on 4/15 @ 06:39 writes: However it's accomplished, I'd like anatine to make a comeback. ---on 4/18 @ 03:39 writes: Solutions 1 and 2 supported. ---on 4/18 @ 04:10 writes: You can normally use non-aggressive abilities on yourself, so that would not solve the problem regarding Tattoos. I personally think the restriction isn't necessary, but can understand the reasons for it. As for clumsiness, I think it is fine that you cannot target yourself. At least there are no funny looking sentences! ---on 4/18 @ 17:48 writes: If solution 2 isn't allowed, please impliment Solution 2 in some form? Arena expansion that lets you duel 'yourself', which creates a doppeganger you can order to attack you as if you were attacking yourself, to test everything? ---on 4/18 @ 18:07 writes: The bar for entering combat is pretty high with so many afflictions. Maybe also adding a combat master near each org arena that can give you any affliction that you ask it to would help as well. An easy way to get the aff messages and be able to test what you can and can't do while you have it ---on 4/19 @ 13:21 writes: I want the functionality of Anatine added back in, so that I can test damage stuff on myself, as aff things don't really matter that much for myself. ---on 4/20 @ 00:05 writes: @neos Testing damage on yourself doesn't work, even with anatine. The numbers come out all wrong for some reason. ---on 4/30 @ 00:46 writes: Another idea: Allowing guilds / orgs to buy a room that lets a person attack 'themselves' for training purposes-- no tattoo parlour can be put there, so it blocks that. Thematically it creates a 'duplicate' of you that you are targeting and attacking, but any damage you do to it is also done to yourself because the duplicate is attacking back, as a mirror image.